Attachment elements are frequently utilized to couple devices to body parts of users and/or other objects. Such attachment elements may include bands, belts, straps, and other such elements and such devices may include watch bodies, belt buckles, backpacks, and/or other such devices. For example, a watch band may be utilized to couple a watch to the wrist, ankle, arm, and so on of a user. In this way, the device may be releasably attached to a user's body part or other object.
In some cases, the device may be mechanically attached to the attachment element(s) utilizing one or more connection mechanisms. Such connection mechanisms may be releasably attachable in some cases such that the device may be attached and/or detached from the attachment element. Regardless, such connection mechanisms operate to mechanically attach the attachment element to the device.